L'ombre d'un souffle
by STUPIDmarimo
Summary: Draco n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même. Il n'est plus rien, déchu de son titre de Mangemort, considéré comme un traître incapable, il lui reste cependant une chance de retrouver sa prestance. Il doit détruire psychologiquement un à un les amis du grand Harry Potter parti à la recherche des Horcruxes. Sa plus grande peur, affronter Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

13/05/15

L'ombre d'un souffle

 **Chapitre 1, Bienvenue en Enfer, Malefoy.**

La douleur fulgurante d'un cœur qui se déchire, une âme qui hurle sa dernière heure et le noir complet. Il courrait, encore et encore, encerclé par les ténèbres de la nuit, par la noirceur infinie de la souffrance, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il entendit un cri, un seul, strident et aigu, le cri d'une femme, le cri de sa mère mais il ne voyait rien, ou presque, il ne discernait que des ombres froides. Alors qu'un éclat de lumière verte jaillissait de cette obscurité, il se redressa.

Paniqué, le corps couvert de sueur, il sentait une baguette appuyée contre sa gorge, le bout frôlant sa pomme d'Adam. Son regard glissa le long de l'objet pour découvrir une main délicate aux ongles vernis d'un noir écaillé, une main fine mais à la poigne solide, les jointures des doigts devenues blanches à cause de la force employée. Le bras tendu n'était pas couvert mais il était fin et le peu de lumière qui provenait des rayons lunaires rendait la peau encore plus pâle qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Finalement, il posa ses yeux sur le visage de l'individu, une jeune femme ravissante aux longs cheveux bruns et frisés, un visage fin, une bouche sensuelle, un petit nez aquilin mais surtout des yeux bleus hypnotiseurs, presque insoutenables à cause de la folie et de la haine qu'ils laissaient transparaître.

« Tu dois accepter la mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu m'emmèneras là bas.. »

Draco observa alors la demoiselle, il ne la connaissait que trop bien et ne prenait pas ses menaces à la légère. Morgana Lestrange était la pire de toutes, probablement encore plus dangereuse que sa mère, elle abritait une soif de sang légendaire. Elle était emplie d'amertume et ne connaissait que l'amour qu'elle vouait au grand Lord Voldemort. Même sa mère ne la prenait que pour une garce puisqu'elle n'était rien, elle n'était que la fille de Rodolphus et en aucun cas elle n'acceptait d'être un parent pour sa progéniture, progéniture qui n'était pas l'enfant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le blond leva simplement la main pour décaler la baguette de sa gorge et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, il savait que dans tous les cas il était à sa merci, comme à la merci de pas mal de monde. Son manque de jugement et sa faiblesse avaient conduit son père à Azkaban avec interdiction de visites. Quant à sa mère, elle était certes saine et sauve mais pas mieux traitée qu'un elfe de maison. Ce manoir habitait maintenant le mal à l'état pur et il ne savait guère si Voldemort était la personne qu'il craignait le plus depuis que Morgana était revenue de Durmstrang, par simple envie disait-elle, elle était tellement terrifiante lorsqu'elle se faufilait dans sa chambre, pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un traître, un lâche, un bon à rien qui ne savait même pas rendre du prestige à son nom de sang pur.

La demoiselle se pencha sur lui pour qu'il se rallonge, il obtempéra sans dire un mot, calme et indifférent. Il avait beau être impassible, elle sentait sa peur, elle la reniflait à des kilomètres. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa joue dans un geste électrisant puis elle disparut alors qu'il restait là, comme pétrifié par le maléfice du saucisson. Il était enfermé dans un monde à part depuis la mort de Dumbledore, comme arraché à sa réalité sordide, combien de temps avait-il passé à tenter de l'assassiner pour finalement se dégonfler ? Il avait failli tuer deux Gryffondors dans ses tentatives minables. Il n'était plus rien, il n'était que trop faible pour affronter son propre nom. Le nom « Malefoy » connaissait un déclin, il ne représentait plus rien depuis que lui, le petit Draco Malefoy avait eu la trouille devant la mort. Son poing se serra sur les draps tandis que les larmes qui apparaissaient, brouillaient la vue du plafond blanc, il n'était qu'une misérable sous merde, passant son temps à rabaisser Potter et sa clique pour faire croire qu'il était malin mais il n'était même pas digne de la maison Serpentard, pas digne d'être le rival de l'Élu, pas digne de tenir une baguette magique. Même la Sang de Bourbe valait mieux que lui à l'heure qu'il est, même le Seigneur Noir lui accordait plus d'importance qu'à lui. Simplement connu comme un traître à son maître, elle, elle hantait les pensées du Lord, il avait tout appris d'elle, il connaissait le moindre de ses secrets, son savoir allait de l'amour qu'elle portait à Weasley jusqu'aux nombres d'heures passées à apprendre les sortilèges dans les bouquins. Elle était sa nouvelle obsession, il en parlait pendant des heures. « Les Sang de Bourbe ne sont rien de plus que des voleurs, des voleurs de baguettes faisant semblant de savoir manipuler notre essence même. Cependant Granger est un pion essentiel, elle ne doit pas mourir pour l'instant. Je veux qu'elle tombe dans les prémices de l'inhumanité, je veux la voir tomber bien plus bas qu'une simple sang de bourbe, je veux la voir mourir à petit feu. Draco charge t-en. Fais la tomber si tu veux remonter. » c'était ses propres mots. Il avait découvert son intelligence, ses facultés, ses résultats, il savait maintenant qu'elle était un des moteurs de Saint Potter, qu'elle était celle qui le raisonnait, qui lui faisait comprendre les choses depuis sept ans maintenant. Et lui, il en était réduit à devoir salir un peu plus son honneur pour que la brune tombe bien plus bas, bien trop bas pour sa propre santé mentale.

Chaque nuit passait avec une lenteur affligeante, chaque fois qu'il gisait dans son lit il se sentait perdre pied, il sentait tout bonheur, toute satisfaction, tout souvenir qui le maintenait en vie s'en aller, les détraqueurs n'étaient pourtant plus là depuis des lustres. Il se sentait fou et malsain, il rêvait d'elle, chaque nuit, il rêvait de ses doigts sur sa peau, de son souffle dans son cou, de ses gémissements dans le creux de son oreille et chaque nuit il se réveillait dans un sursaut en sueur, un nœud à l'estomac, écœuré par ses visions d'horreur, écœuré d'avoir rêvé du touché d'une sang de bourbe telle que Granger. Morgana se tenait toujours assise près de son lit, l'observant avec la démence qui la caractérisait et tentant de le calmer par des murmures, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il était encore trop faible.

Au fil des jours et des semaines, des cernes se creusaient, son corps s'amincissait et sa peur grandissait. Il perdait tout son charme, tout ce qui faisait de lui un prédateur, il était dans le même état que les proies, bloqué dans un coin, traqué par Morgana et Voldemort. Cependant, le grand jour était arrivé, la rentrée à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie, une septième année qui s'annonçait difficile, éreintante et surtout une année placée sous le signe des ténèbres. Le directeur n'était autre que Rogue, l'assassin d'Albus Dumbledore. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était un Mangemort redoutable et la sœur de ce denier était elle, professeur sur l'Étude des Moldus, histoire de ridiculiser un peu plus cette matière dont tout le monde riait déjà. Draco ferma sa malle avec un geste incertain puis se contempla dans la glace, il n'avait plus aucune allure, il ressemblait à un paumé dépressif. D'un coup de baguette il se redonna de la prestance, effaçant ses cernes, cachant sa maigreur par des illusions magiques. Il enfila un des fameux costumes Malefoy et se rendit au rez-de-chaussée. L'ambiance était lourde et désagréable. Devant la porte se tenait les deux personnes les plus dingues qu'il connaissait, Lord Voldemort et Morgana Lestrange, le premier affichait un sourire mesquin, malsain pendant qu'il descendait les marches alors que la deuxième trépignait sur place, impatiente de découvrir Poudlard et de pouvoir détruire d'autres vies.

Ça s'annonçait comme étant la pire année d'étude que sa génération avait connu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2, Prends garde, Granger.**

Il traversa la barrière constituant le passage entre les voies neuf et dix de King's Cross et lâcha un soupir en voyant la fameuse locomotive rouge. Peu de temps après, il entendit Morgana brailler derrière lui, elle était hilare de voir à quel point notre école était rustre pour nous forcer à prendre un train aussi hideux. Elle tournait sur elle-même, le regard brillant de supériorité face à tout ce monde qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de connaître.

Draco n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il ne voulait pas de tout ça, c'était une quête futile dans lequel il se retrouvait obligé de plonger pour ne pas souffrir d'avantage. Il sentait encore l'effet du sortilège Doloris dans tout son corps, ses membres étaient lourds, ses traits crispés.. il essayait pourtant de rester fier. Pendant près de quinze minutes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé de se débarrasser des doutes qui hantaient le jeune sorcier alors.. il l'avait torturé, susurrant doucement qu'il devait séduire la Sang de Bourbe, qu'il devait l'isoler pour la détruire, faire tomber ses barrières et que pour ça, il aurait besoin de la toucher, de la serrer contre lui, de jouer au parfait petit repenti. En clair, il devrait montrer toute sa perfidie de Serpentard, mentir et manipuler pour arriver à ses fins. Pourtant, il n'était pas prêt.

Et c'était ces mots qui perduraient dans son esprit, il n'était pas prêt. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait se racheter, payer pour son manque de volonté, pour sa lâcheté, pour n'avoir que faiblement abaissé sa baguette face à ce monstrueux sorcier qui lui avait offert sa bienveillance. Il serra les poings et crispa la mâchoire, continuant son chemin parmi les couloirs de la locomotive, Morgana sur les talons. Il n'avait décidément pas signé pour une nourrice, et encore moins pour une nourrice comme _elle_. Rien que de l'entendre chantonner dans son dos lui donnait des frissons.

Marcher ainsi, les yeux rivés sur un point inexistant et les pensées obscurcissant tout ce qui était réel, était indigne pour un Malefoy. Mais avait-il encore une dignité ? Il n'en était plus très sûr. C'est donc ainsi qu'il heurta sa cible, Hermione Granger, qui était toute souriante occupée à se battre gentiment avec Ronald Weasley et Ginny Weasley. Le peu de contact avec elle lui fût électrique, il avait l'impression que toute l'impureté de ses pensées et de ses rêves lui pourrissait le sang, lentement. Le groupe de trois le regarda avec méfiance, le mettant au défi de dire quelque chose ou de l'insulter. Il n'entendait plus la mélodie de sa cousine derrière lui, signe qu'elle était aux aguets, elle attendait qu'il commence le plan. Il plongea ses prunelles grises dans les orbes noisette de la Sang de Bourbe et marmonna un vague « Désolé » avant de détaler aussi loin que possible, se tenant toujours droit et fier, en quelque sorte. Morgana le suivait gaiement, reprenant sa chanson, qu'il savait morbide quand elle se mettait à donner les paroles. Une fois en sécurité dans un compartiment vide, il s'assit sur la banquette, le plus proche possible de la fenêtre et ne dit pas un mot, les yeux rivés sur le paysage. La brune ne parlait pas non plus, elle continuait de chanter différentes chansons, clamant son amour de la magie noire et sa haine du sang impur.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé de sa place, toujours choquée par l'excuse que Malefoy venait de lui lancer. Elle était donc là, les yeux fixés sur une silhouette disparue depuis quelques minutes déjà, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ron la tira donc à l'intérieur de leur compartiment pour qu'elle ne reste pas comme une idiote au milieu du couloir. Quelque chose était suspect. Elle n'avait pas lu l'air arrogant et suffisant qu'elle avait l'habitude de lire dans ses yeux, elle n'avait vu que du dégoût et de la.. peur. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait peur de quelque chose, elle ne comprenait pas de quoi ce Mangemort pourrait avoir peur, Dumbledore était mort par sa faute, il l'avait piégé, il devait voir la fortune et la fierté couvrir ses épaules, le luxe et la gloire d'être à part entière un membre de l'armée de Voldemort. Ses poings se crispèrent sur les pans de sa chemise tandis que son esprit cogitait.

« - Vous avez vu comment la fille avec lui nous a regardés ?

\- Son visage me dit quelque chose. »

La jeune fille releva la tête et posa un regard inquisiteur sur son petit ami et sa sœur, elle avait été tellement surprise par le regard et l'excuse pitoyable du blond, qu'elle n'avait accordé aucune importance à qui que ce soit autour de lui. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle vit le visage de la rouquine se décomposer tandis qu'elle leur tendait un article de journal.

« - J'suis pas sûr de comprendre Gin'

\- Son visage.. c'est là que tu l'as déjà aperçu Ron. »

Hermione attrapa la Gazette et posa son regard sur la première page, Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait droite, un sourire sadique sur le visage, elle analysa le titre rapidement : « Le Ministère abandonne toutes les charges contre Lestrange. » Un hoquet de dégoût lui échappa et elle lâcha le journal. Elle ne savait pas où la conversation les menait mais elle avait soudainement une boule dans l'estomac et dans la gorge, son cœur lui faisait mal, comme si ses côtes s'étaient resserrées pour s'enfoncer dans son organe. L'air commença à lui manquer et elle leva les yeux vers Ron pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle sentait que le vent changeait, que le temps devenait bien trop orageux pour qu'elle puisse survivre sans lui, sans sa famille, sans Harry pour l'épauler..

Malgré le fait qu'il ait la capacité d'émotion d'une petite cuillère, il avait appris à lire dans les yeux d'Hermione mais ne sut pas quoi dire, il la serra un peu plus contre lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Harry avait disparu depuis plus d'un mois, les laissant seuls dans l'ignorance depuis lors. D'habitude, c'était lui qui était là pour parler, pour la rassurer, Ron n'était pas doué pour ça malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour quitter l'ombre de son meilleur ami, il n'était pas doué pour convaincre les autres. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis peu mais combien d'années leur avait-il fallu pour réussir à construire quelque chose ensemble ? La sorcière ne savait pas si c'était la situation, la perte d'Harry ou la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac qui l'avait poussé à embrasser Ron quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle avait simplement cédé à cette pulsion qui faisait battre son cœur et fondre son cerveau chaque fois qu'elle le voyait confus, perdu et hésitant à son égard. C'est cette nuit-là, qu'elle avait honteusement ressenti de la joie et du bonheur alors que tous connaissaient la tristesse des pertes qui s'ajoutaient les unes après les autres. Bien évidemment, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, ils arrivaient encore à partager des moments ensemble, de très bons moments mais la plupart du temps, ils étaient maussades, se sentaient seuls et effrayés. En cette occasion, même si elle ressentait l'étau chaleureux des bras de son amant autour d'elle, elle ne ressentait que cette crise d'angoisse qui lui tuait la poitrine. Elle posa son regard sur Ginny qui fixait toujours le journal dans les mains de son frère et lâcha simplement :

« - Tu veux dire que c'est une parente de cette folle ?

\- Je suis même persuadée que c'est sa fille. »

Elles échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leurs interrogations mais ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à la fin du trajet. La Née Moldue savait que sa meilleure amie pleurait tous les soirs en attendant Harry, elle faisait semblant d'être forte, d'avancer encore la tête droite mais elle s'inquiétait en permanence, elle écoutait toujours d'une oreille la radio pendant qu'elle faisait semblant de suivre les discussions qui l'entouraient, elle avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'horizon tous les jours dans l'espoir de voir le hibou lui apporter la Gazette. Elle cherchait constamment des indices et elle soupirait de soulagement quand elle voyait qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur lui. Le Ministère étant à la solde de Voldemort, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de parler de la mort de Potter afin d'effacer les derniers espoirs de tous les idiots qui croyaient encore qu'ils pouvaient être sauvés.

Le train s'arrêta, et Hermione n'était pas sûre que le terminus soit Poudlard mais plutôt l'Enfer sur Terre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3, Trahison n'est pas le terme.**

Le banquet de début d'année battait son plein. Et bien évidemment, le plein était loin d'être joyeux, tout n'était que silence, regard triste et éteint. Le plafond autrefois si impressionnant était recouvert d'épais nuages sombres et menaçant. Si on pouvait au moins laisser une chose au nouveau directeur, c'est qu'il avait laissé aux élèves le droit de se nourrir avant le fameux discours qui ne tarderait certainement pas maintenant que la plupart des desserts avaient été entamés. Draco se sentait seul mais il ne l'était pas, il était accompagné de Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson, Bullstrod, Greengrass et Nott. Son habituel bande de brutes qui l'entourait pour faire bonne figure en tant qu'aristocrates de Sang Purs. Les familles se devaient de rester proches, de montrer leur supériorité parce qu'ils savaient tous que la guerre se préparait et qu'au moindre échec de la part de l'un d'entre eux, ils se feraient tuer par leur propre camp.

Finalement, l'attente s'arrêta et les souffles se retinrent. Severus Rogue se tenait devant eux droit, froid et impassible comme à son habitude, il s'était levé avec grâce pour se mettre devant un pupitre, beaucoup plus sobre que celui que possédait autrefois l'ancien directeur. Ses yeux balayèrent la salle du regard et il balaya la salle du regard avant d'enfin annoncer les mots fatidiques.

« - Je ne vous souhaiterai pas la bienvenue, beaucoup d'entre vous ne sont pas dignes de passer les portes de mon établissement. »

Son regard se posa sur la table des Poufsouffle puis sur celle des Griffondors, Draco aurait juré qu'il les avait regardé avec une once de pitié mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une illusion passagère.

« - Cependant cette année, nous accueillons parmi nous une élève de talent. Elle a terminé ses six premières années d'études à Durmstrang avec mérite et ingéniosité. Accueillez avec tout le respect nécessaire Morgana Lestrange, nouvelle élève de Serpentard. »

Morgana entra par la grande porte, vêtue de l'uniforme de sa nouvelle maison, un sourire fier et une aura menaçante. Elle s'avança avec grâce le long d'allée, fixée par toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à une démente à cet instant, elle semblait légère et amusée par la situation, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés tombant en une cascade enchevêtrée dans son dos, ses yeux sombres brillaient d'un éclat nouveau, le tout contrastant avec sa peau très blanche. Elle portait sa tenue avec nonchalance, la chemise à peine boutonnée, la jupe tombant sur une des hanches dévoilant le haut de sa cuisse laiteuse, la cravate non nouée. Draco savait qu'elle ne faisait que jouer de ça, elle aimait montrer les parties les plus attirantes de son corps mais qui laissaient place à l'imagination. Chacun des hommes présents dans la salle ne pourrait que se demander si elle avait une belle poitrine pour le peu que laissait transparaître son haut parfaitement boutonné à cet endroit précis pour cacher l'essentiel. Elle n'hésitait pas à montrer son ventre qui n'était pas musclé, ni parfaitement plat comme un mannequin mais suffisamment mince pour qu'elle n'ait pas à s'en cacher. En bref, elle jouait avec ce corps pas si parfait qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était si facilement accessible. Un triste sourire en coin apparut sur son visage quand il pensa qu'elle s'amusait des hommes ainsi alors qu'elle était lesbienne, elle était physiquement attirée par les femmes même si elle vouait un amour unique et inconditionnel au Maître.

Elle arriva au niveau du directeur et lui serra la main avant de s'installer entre le blond et Pansy, qui affichait toujours cet air supérieur mais dont le sourire s'était étiré quand elle sentit le regard de Lestrange sur elle. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et lui fit un petit signe de tête avant que toutes les deux ne reportent leur attention sur Rogue.

« - Cette année, vous allez voir le monde changer en mieux. Les sorciers vont retrouver la place qui leur est destinée. C'est pourquoi les enfants nés moldus seront destitués de leur maison et envoyés dans un dortoir à part afin de pas déranger les autres étudiants de par leur présence. »

Des cris d'injures, de contestation, d'horreur. Le jeune Malefoy regarda autour de lui et fixa avec cruauté les élèves concernés qui éclataient en sanglot, il était fier que sa maison ne soit pas touchée par cette hécatombe, aucun Sang de Bourbe ne toucherait de près ou de loin à la table du grand Salazar Serpentard. Il observa cette scène avec mépris avant de voir que ses « camarades » s'étaient lancés dans le combat, hurlant la vérité dictée par leur nouveau directeur tandis que les autres tablées juraient le contraire. Un éclair traversa la pièce et toucha un élève qui s'époumona dans un long hurlement de douleur, ce qui fit régner de nouveau le silence. Les têtes se tournèrent vers le Poufsouffle qui était touché puis vers le lanceur du sort. Amycus Carrow s'était levé pour affliger le sortilège Doloris à un des Sang de Bourbe qui avait tenté d'entrer dans la rébellion comme les autres.

« - Merci Professeur Carrow pour cette intervention. Comme je le disais, les nés moldus ne seront plus considérés comme appartenant à la maison d'illustres Sorciers. De plus ils auront l'interdiction de participer au cours d'Art de la magie noire, remplaçant le cours de Défense, ainsi que ceux d'Étude des Moldus. Les nouveaux professeurs enseignant ces matières refusant de les voir dans leur cours. Les nés moldus perdent également tout droit d'exercer des activités extra scolaires ainsi que de sortir de l'enceinte du château. Ils perdent également tout droit d'être préfet et perdent leur insigne. Sur ce, je laisse le professeur McGonagall en charge de votre changement de dortoir. »

Il se détourna sans prendre la peine d'écouter les voix indignées qui s'élevèrent alors qu'il sortait par la porte derrière la table des professeurs. Draco se leva sans plus attendre et ne prit pas la peine de guider les premières années, décidant que Parkinson pourrait s'en charger seule. Il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder et savait pertinemment que Morgana le suivait de près, et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le septième étage, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, le front contre celui de sa cousine qui le regardait d'un air amusé.

« - Mets le plan en œuvre. Ce soir. Tu enverras une lettre à Granger et je te préviens, pas de trahison. Trouve une excuse n'importe laquelle pour qu'elle vienne te voir, CE SOIR. Elle doit savoir que tu es en plein.. changement.

\- Puisque tu es si maline, écris la lettre toi-même.

\- Ne me pousse pas à bout, Draco ! Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver si j'appuie sur la marque.

\- Parfait. J'y vais mais ne t'avise pas de me menacer à nouveau, je gère ce plan seul. »

Elle le foudroya du regard et il comprit qu'il avait franchi la limite autorisée, sans un mot elle s'écarta et partit. Le sorcier déglutit difficilement, il venait de se mettre dans une posture compliquée, répondre à cette folle lui coûterait la vie et il savait qu'elle le chopperait dans un détour pour lui faire regretter son audace. Il soupira tout en avançant dans les étages afin d'arriver devant la tapisserie des troll, il y passa trois fois en pensant « Un endroit sûr et tranquille, où on me foutra la paix. » et la porte apparue, il s'y glissa après avoir jeté un œil alentour puis lâcha un soupir de soulagement en faisant claquer son dos contre la porte verrouillée.

Il n'était plus serein depuis longtemps, il se savait suivi, observé et jugé. Ici, on ne viendrait pas l'emmerder. Combien de fois s'était-il réfugié ici l'année dernière ? Pas seulement pour réparer l'armoire mais aussi pour oublier, pour se planquer de la pression, de la peur, de tout ce qui continuait de faire son quotidien. Il regarda la grande pièce, constituée d'un lit deux places et d'un bureau près duquel il s'installa pour écrire la note magique qu'il finit par envoyer à Granger. En la relisant, un excès de rage s'empara de lui soudainement, il était arrivé si bas.. tellement bas qu'il envoyait des signaux à cette Sang de Bourbe que seule elle pourrait comprendre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4, Ta vie vaut moins que la mienne.**

Hermione avançait difficilement avec les élèves de son « rang », déglutissant difficilement lorsqu'elle croisait le regard haineux des Serpentards. Elle avait les larmes aux coins des yeux mais elle faisait remonter sa fierté, sa seule option était d'assumer son sang, elle était fière d'avoir plus à offrir que ces idiots, fière d'avoir eu une enfance moldue et de savoir des choses que les autres ne sauront jamais à cause de leur histoire magique. Elle avait dû apprendre bien des choses pendant son enfance et notamment la guerre, c'était précisément ce qu'elle ressentait. Traitée comme quelqu'un de différent alors qu'elle avait du sang magique en elle, enfermée dans un dortoir souterrain pour qu'elle ne soit pas mélangée avec les gens « supérieurs » à elle, au moins, le monde moldu avait mieux à offrir aux autres. Après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, il y avait eu une prise de conscience collective, les origines ne font pas une personne. Elle n'avait rien d'une paria contrairement à ce qu'ils voulaient faire croire et pourtant, elle était considérée comme une juive sous le régime d'Hitler.

Le cœur lourd de désespoir, elle entra dans son dortoir avec les autres nés moldus. Ils étaient de tout âge, elle n'avait pas encore pris la peine de les observer mais se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous différents. Ils avaient tout de même le droit à un minimum de confort, ce n'est pas seulement une pièce vide et froide avec des paillasses sur le sol. C'était un _vrai_ dortoir, avec des lits à baldaquins et des coffres à leurs pieds pour ranger leurs affaires. Hermione trouva directement son lit en voyant Pattenrond, paresseusement endormi sur l'oreiller, un sourire mélancolique étira ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts caressaient les couleurs de son nouvel uniforme.. entièrement noir, seule la chemise blanche apportait une touche de clarté. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point le monde avait changé, elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce changement.. elle était perdue dans une tornade d'émotion qui jusque là lui était inconnue. Elle se sentait humiliée, blessée dans son amour propre, honteuse, révoltée.. elle ne connaissait aucun sentiment positif et ça lui pesait sur le cœur. D'ici la fin de l'année qui serait-elle ? Aurait-elle un numéro, les cheveux courts et un tatouage ? Ne serait-elle plus que le numéro qu'on lui avait ordonné de porter ?

La mâchoire crispée, la sorcière était prête à se jeter corps et âme dans le désespoir, pleurer devant tout le monde, abandonner sa fierté pour se laisser gagner par la peur. Cependant, un bout de parchemin attira son attention et elle pût sortir de ses sombres pensées. Le papier volait négligemment au dessus de sa valise alors elle l'attrapa pour le lire. Au début elle grimaça en voyant que c'était un charabia mais son cerveau se mit en marche tout seul.

« Hermione Granger,

Le temps s'évade, l'appel du crépuscule résonne.

Reconnais-tu cette voix qui n'attend que ton aide,

Je suis un grand fautif mais innocent je plaide.

La peur se glisse dans ces yeux que tu affectionnes.

Sept pas plus haut, un faible cri du cœur bourdonne.

Trois vas et vient t'y emmèneront si tu cèdes,

Ce hurlement à jamais en disgrâce décède.

La danse horrifique de ton désir frissonne.

Le malheureux de son ascendance fait appel,

N'avait t-il jamais eu l'écho de ton combat ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'il en oubliera ses ébats. »

Ce poème ne pouvait pas être là pour faire jolie, ça n'avait pas de sens. Elle analysa le premier quatrain avec précaution, ses doigts soulignant les termes qui l'intéressait.

« - Le temps s'évade » souffla t-elle pour elle même.

Elle ouvrit délicatement sa malle pour en sortir une plume et entoura les mots. Visiblement, elle comprenant qu'avec le temps qui s'évade, le crépuscule et l'appel d'un coupable cédant à la peur voulait dire qu'on réquisitionnait son aide dans un rendez vous au crépuscule le lendemain. Les pas, les vas et le vient, les chiffres et le désir, menaient tout droit en direction de la Salle sur Demande, elle en était certaine. Cependant, elle se doutait aussi que le tercet n'avait rien d'innocent, il était là pour la pousser à s'y rendre, à partir de là il ne restait que deux possibilités, soit cette personne avait un réel besoin d'elle, soit c'était une proposition risquée qui la mènerait tout droit à sa perte.

Les traits tirés et fatigués, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain après avoir caché le poème sous l'oreiller. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire alors elle se laissa tomber sur le sol en se recroquevillant sur elle même. Les larmes ne venaient pas mais son regard reflétait toute la tristesse du monde, elle avait perdu l'essence même de son existence, Poudlard avait été sa seconde maison pendant six longues années, probablement les meilleures de sa vie et tout était balayé par un l'ombre du souffle de Voldemort, le mage noir avait soufflé tel le grand méchant loup et avait tout détruit sur son passage.

Le lendemain la journée ne fût pas plus joyeuse, elle entra dans la Grande Salle vêtue de son nouvel uniforme, elle semblait si triste avec ses cheveux relevés en chignon stricte, ses yeux baissés sur le sol, ses vêtements sombres ne donnant aucune touche de gaieté au tableau contrairement à son ancienne cravate aux couleurs chaudes de sa maison. L'emploi du temps distribué, Hermione perdit un peu plus ses couleurs. Elle avait réussi à s'asseoir à sa table habituelle, près de Ron mais celui-ci semblait aussi loin qu'elle. Il posa simplement sa main sur la cuisse de sa petite amie pendant qu'elle avalait ses céréales, lui qui était d'habitude si glouton, ne semblait pas prêt à avaler quoique ce soit.

La sorcière pensait que les cours lui occuperaient un peu les pensées, qu'elle ferait autre chose que de se lamenter mais rien n'était prévu aujourd'hui à part l'Art de la Magie Noire auquel elle avait interdiction d'assister et qui de toute façon ne l'intéressait pas. Les mauvaises nouvelles s'enchaînaient en fatidique premier jour de cours. Il fallait qu'elle obtienne l'autorisation d'un professeur pour pénétrer dans les lieux tels que la bibliothèque ou le terrain de quidditch. Elle partit donc à la recherche du Professeur Flitwick ou encore du Professeur McGonagall dans le but d'accomplir sa tâche mais évidemment, ils étaient difficiles à trouver vu qu'ils fuyaient les Carrow comme la peste.

Une fois l'autorisation en main, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque pour s'y cacher dans un coin exclu et sombre, là où personne ne pourrait la toucher ou l'emmerder. Elle se plongea dans un livre de métamorphose avancé afin d'en apprendre les formules et usages par cœur pendant toute l'après midi, elle ne sortit qu'à la tombée de la nuit. A la vu du soleil couchant, elle se rappela du crépuscule de la lettre qu'elle avait reçu. Si elle, elle était abandonnée, elle ne laisserait pas quelqu'un d'autre tomber. Armée de son courage, de sa résignation et de la fierté qui caractérisaient les Gryffondors, elle se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande.

Quand elle fût devant la tapisserie, elle inspira lentement et passa trois fois devant en pensant très fort « Le lieu où on a besoin de moi. » La porte apparut, en posant sa main sur la poignée, le doute s'installa. Elle faisait sûrement la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en acceptant de rencontrer une personne inconnue dans une salle éloignée de tout et de tous, avec l'atmosphère qui régnait n'était-ce pas un piège pour faire chanter les Weasley ou même Harry ? Les questions se bousculaient et pourtant, poussée par l'adrénaline dans son cerveau, elle ouvrit cette foutue porte qui l'empêchait d'avoir des réponses. La pièce était simple, un peu comme une chambre à peine personnalisée, elle reconnut les couleurs de la maison Serpentard et lâcha un couinement d'effroi. Elle chercha la poignée de la porte dans son dos mais celle-ci avait disparu, il n'y avait que la pierre froide.

« - N'aies pas peur Granger. »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Qu'est-ce que la peur ?

Hermione était tétanisée, presque effrayée. Elle avait été stupide de se jeter dans la gueule du loup de cette manière, évidemment qu'il n'y avait que Malfoy pour lui tendre un piège comme celui-là. C'en était fini d'elle, elle allait mourir, crever comme la sang impur qu'elle était. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le blond, elle aurait bien voulu rester fière, tenter de ne faire apparaître que son courage dans ses yeux, mais elle était entourée par la peur, ce sentiment incontrôlable et qui pouvait influencer le cœur même le plus brave. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Se laisser influencer par ses propres faiblesses était une chose impardonnable. Cependant, plus elle regardait son ennemi de toujours, plus elle le sentait au bord du gouffre, il ne la regardait pas avec haine, et il n'affichait pas son air hautain, malgré la faible lueur de dégoût qui restait brillante dans ses yeux, elle voyait qu'il n'aurait jamais la force de la tuer ni même l'envie. Il semblait maigre, fatigué, des cernes sous les yeux et le gris de ses yeux avait perdu de sa force, ses prunelles étaient presque aussi sombre qu'un ciel orageux.  
Draco ne savait pas quels mots employés, il ne savait plus jusqu'où il devait aller pour se dégoûter lui même. Il avait déjà reconnu l'intelligence de la jeune femme, mais jamais il ne pourrait la voir comme plus que la garce qu'elle représentait, que l'impure qu'elle était, seulement il devait se prêter au jeu. Il préférait détruire cette fille, se souiller jusqu'à la moelle, plutôt que de voir sa mère mourir pour ses échecs. Il était perturbé, comment allait-il lui faire comprendre les choses, il ne savait même pas dans quel état d'esprit il aurait dû être, ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir à cet instant. Cette Sang de Bourbe, elle était également la clé de ses problèmes, elle serait la seule assez faible pour accepter qu'il demande le pardon, et ce, avec sincérité, il ne savait pas encore dans quoi il se lançait. Est-ce qu'il devait faire semblant de demander de l'aide ou alors vraiment demander le pardon ? Est-ce que briser ces gens sauverait sa mère plus que s'il acceptait de ranger son orgueil et sa fierté ? Sauf que trahir ses idées était en dehors de ses principes, de ses valeurs, il était un mangemort et aussi effrayé était il par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'était pas prêt à passer du côté de la résistance, de devenir un « gentil » comme ils devaient aimer s'appeler entre eux. Il était le connard de l'histoire, il n'était pas un gentil et encore moins un antihéros, il était un homme vil, cruel, le fils idéal de sa famille.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide... » souffla-t-il difficilement.

Il mentirait, il mentirait jusqu'à la fin, malgré et contre tout, il détruirait la vie de cette impure, il lui arracherait le cœur de ses propres mains. La peur leur dévorait les entrailles, elle les bouffait de l'intérieur au point de les rendre presque fous l'un comme l'autre. Hermione mit du temps avant de réagir à ses paroles, elle était presque incapable de réagir d'ailleurs, elle était persuadée d'avoir mal compris et alors qu'elle le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés, elle se sentait prête à exploser, elle en deviendrait folle. Il devait forcément se foutre de sa gueule, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux envers elle, elle n'avait jamais vu une once de sincérité dans cette fouine, cet enfoiré... Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement lui demander de l'aide alors que Dumbledore était mort par sa faute, sans lui Bill n'aurait jamais commencé à devenir un loup-garou, le château ne serait pas sous l'influence des mages noirs. Elle serra le poing , folle de rage, des larmes de colère lui brouillant la vue.. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il lui coupa la parole avant même qu'elle ne la prenne.

« Elle va mourir, ma mère.. il va la tuer. J'ai besoin de l'aide de l'Ordre. »

Elle en resta bouche bée, comment osait-il demander l'aide des gens qu'il avait jurés détruire le jour où on lui avait apposé la Marque des Ténèbres ? Comment pouvait-il penser que l'Ordre accepterait de l'aider alors que sa famille ne jurait que par la mort d'Harry Potter ? D'un autre côté, elle avait parfaitement entendu sa voix trembler, un semblant de sincérité semblait flotter dans ses paroles. Si sa mère, si Narcissa était véritablement en danger alors, c'était compréhensible qu'un fils ait peur pour sa mère, surtout après avoir vu Voldemort condamner Lucius à Azkaban, là où les détraqueurs devaient sûrement lui apprendre les bonnes manières façon Magie Noire. Hermione inspira profondément et ferma les paupières, elle se devait de réfléchir seule sur cette histoire. Elle ne pouvait totalement croire un être aussi infâme que cette fouine, mais évidemment, la menace qui devait poser sur ses épaules, bien plus frêles que dans ses souvenirs, était réelle.

« Je... Tu te doutes Granger que je ne viendrais pas... Que je ne te ferais pas venir... si.. Si je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de... d'une aide. Tout ça... Ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, dans le château, la jubilation des Serpentards, l'indifférence des Serdaigles, l'indignation des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles, ce n'est que le début des événements à venir.. Cette atmosphère qui plane au-dessus du château, elle plane aussi sur moi, sur mon nom... J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à sauver ma mère... S'il te plaît, Granger. »

Ces derniers mots lui avaient écorché la bouche, il aurait pu s'étouffer avec s'il n'avait pas autant peur des répercussions si jamais il échouait cette mission. Il avait des millions de raisons de plaider sa cause ou même celle de sa mère, il était né dans cette famille, élevé pour avoir certaines attentes, c'était ancré dans sa petite tête blonde et ce n'était pas forcément son désir intérieur, il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit et s'était contenté de menacer pour endurcir sa fierté, son ego ainsi que son image. Sa mère, elle, n'était pas une mangemort, elle s'était contentée tout comme lui d'être née dans une famille qui exigeait certaines attentes et avait donc fini par épouser un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de perpétuer la lignée des sangs purs. Tous ces faits ne pouvaient que plaider en leur faveur même si ça faisait d'eux des faibles et des personnes soumises à leurs origines, Malfoy avait toutes les cartes en main pour que le mensonge devienne réel aux yeux de la sang de bourbe face à lui. Il bouillonnait, elle n'allait pas le croire si facilement, c'était un plan en plusieurs étapes, une quête qui semblait sans fin, il ne pourrait la briser avant le début de l'hiver. « Mais tu as le temps de le faire tomber pour toi... » susurra une petite voix dans sa tête, une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Morgana, exactement la même que les murmures incessants qu'elle soufflait au creux de son oreille la nuit quand elle se tenait près de son lit afin d'hanter le moindre de ses cauchemars.

« - Misérable insecte.. Tu... Tu as causé tellement de peine, tu es le pire déchet qui existe, à lécher les bottes de ton père, à ridiculiser chaque être non magique sur terre, et même ceux qui ont des pouvoirs qui ne semblent pas légitimes, tu les renies ! C'est quoi le but de tout ça hein ? Ton passé te rattrape alors tu fuis encore ? Quand on t'a demandé de sacrifier Dumbledore pour ton père, tu t'es jeté dans la gueule du loup, mais alors quand il s'agit de sauver ta mère, de sauver tes propres valeurs personnelles, tu accours dans les jupons de l'Ordre en espérant qu'on accepte juste d'un battement de cils ?  
\- JE N'AI PAS TUE DUMBLEDORE !  
\- C'est tout comme !  
\- J'allais le rejoindre, j'allais céder à sa proposition, c'est Rogue qui l'a tué par la barbe de Merlin. Demande à Potter vu qu'apparemment, il était là ! J'ai abaissé ma baguette, sinon tu crois que je serais dans une situation aussi désespérée Granger ?! Je ne suis pas inhumain, j'avais peur de la mort !  
\- Comme nous tous ! »

Ils se fusillaient maintenant du regard. La Miss Je-Sais-Tout était extrêmement agacée par ce comportement surréaliste de la part du jeune homme, lui qui était tellement... arrogant d'habitude et là, il tentait de lui retourner le cerveau pour paraître humain, sincère, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais été aux yeux de la brune. Elle tourna les talons pour faire face aux murs et exiger à la Salle sur Demande de lui ouvrir une porte, mais rien n'y faisait, elle était prise au piège par Malfoy.

« -Laisse moi sortir si tu ne veux pas d'ennui Malfoy.  
-Pas tant que tu ne me croiras pas Granger. » souffla-t-il simplement.


End file.
